1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program for image processing.
2. Related Art
Generally, various types of image processing have been used. For example, there is a process for correcting colors and a process for deforming a subject. In addition, in order to perform image processing, technology for detecting a person's face from an image has been used. Related art is disclosed in JP-A-2004-318204.
There is a case where a person's eye (particularly, a pupil) included in an image is shown in red (a so-called red-eye). To detect the red-eye from an image is very useful for various processes (for example, red-eye correction) relating to the red-eye. However, sufficient consideration has not been made for detecting the red-eye in consideration of the type of subject that is represented by an image portion in which the red-eye is detected.